And the French said it this way
by Cold Feet
Summary: Amy is recovering from family problems when she is transfered to Hogwarts. She hates going to school with these wizards and witches, but someone opens her eyes to a new world...literally. PLease R&R!
1. Memories

A/N- I know, I know. I dont own Harry Potter characters and that stuff. And if I did, I wouldn't have written this and you would continue searching for another good story.  
  
Trees flicked passed the window as the train sped towards Howarts.Pastures lined the hills and animals dotted the feilds. People could be heard talking loudly from outside her compartment. Moving shadows oculd be seen through the frosted glass. Amy didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back to the magic life she wasn't meant to live. Back to the life that wasn't real, the one where she was someone else.  
  
It had all started a mere 2 years earlier. Her family was still in France, still together, and still happy. There quiet ranch in the contry was always a welcome place when Amy and her sister Ellen would come home from Beauxbatons. Their mother and father always did the best for their children. They had lived happily. It had always been like that...until now.  
  
She had been wandering about the front porch. Summer lingered heavily in the air as her feet danced across the wood. Amy watched as her sister slowly picked flowers in the garden underneath the railing. She would have joined herm but Amy didn't want to get her knew black jeans dirty. She sighed heavily and flicked her long black hair out of her face. The summer was always boring when her friends were away. Nothing ever happened on the ranch. Her green eyes lazily chased the horizon, pausing every now and then on far was houses.  
  
Out of the corner of he eye, she saw Ellen stand up. Even though she was 11, Ellen still loved to be a child. Dirt was smeared all over her dark blue overalls. She threw down her garden spade and dusted herself off. Amy smiled as she watched her sister rub dirt into her clothing. Finally realizing there was no point it cleaning herself, Ellen vaulted herself over the rail.  
  
"Your gymnastics are certainly improving," Amy said as Ellen plopped down next to her on the doorstep. The two of them never really spoke about each others hobbies. They really only talked about how they felt. The siblings understood one another on a much higher level than most others. "I've been working on it," Ellen said proudly. They sat in silcence for a few more moments. Amy felt the ugre to keep talking but in the summer heat, everything was drained of energy. Ellen finally stood up and wandered back to her garden, now tending her flowers.  
  
Suddenly, an ear splitting scream split the silence. Amys eyes flew to her sister, standing a few yards away. Ellen's little body was ridged, her eyes wide and horrified. Amy heard the sound of falling furniture and breaking glass from inside the house. She spun around to face the Family room windows. She saw someone moving around behind the white curtains. Her eart began to race as she realized that the figure had to be her mother. Another figure, larger though, followed it.  
  
"Ellen, get to the chicken house," Amy said camly. Ellen, dropped her handfulls of flowers and her footsteps could be heard thumping across the yard. With Ellen safe, Amy ran into the house.  
  
The front hall seemed all slung about. The pictures hung sideways on the walls. The brass umbrella stand had been knocked over. The rug was torn on the side, and had been dragged into the living room. and it was in the same state. Papa's yellow arm chair had been flipped over. Several picture frames were broken, and mothers small glass lion was missing.  
  
Another scream was emittied from upstairs. Amy ran back out of the family room. Her eyes flew up to the top of the stairs. A tall man stood at the top, wearing a long black trench coat. He stood there, staring back into the hallway. As Amy slowly stepped toward the door, a floor board creaked underneath her. His eyes flashed down to her. The mans cold grey eyes bored into her as he reached into his jacket. She screamed as he pulled a small steak knife out. It was already streaked with blood and seeking more. Heart pounding in her throught, Amy ran for the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen seemed completely undisturbed. Nothing was broken or out of place, contrarry to the rest of the house. She ran to the baack door, pausing for a second at the doorknob. She couldn't hear any foot steps coming down the hall. As she backed away from the door, something smacked her hard in the back of the head. Instantly she fell unconsious, and remembered no more.  
  
A/N- I know, slight cliffy-thingy. I'm working on this around school so it wont be updated every stinkin day. Please reveiw. I want 5 reviews before I will update. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Carriges aren't always romantic

A/N-Thank you for htose that reviewed! Please continue to review (please it gives me motavation). I'm sorry for the spelling errors. My word processor is acting up and I have no way to check spelling(save proof reading). Once again I apologize. Onto the story!  
  
The train began to steadily slow. Amy gathered her belonings and stuffed them back into her trunk. People began moving around her. No on said a word to her as she dodged their glances. She didn't want to be with wizards and witches anymore. They all stared at her like some bizarre creature. It had been wizards that tore her family apart. And now she had to go to another new school with more people she didn't know. Sure, there had been other people in her compartment, but none had said a word to her. Amy guessed she might have looked slightly morbid, starring out the window in fear.She had tried to muster the courage to talk to some people around her. But her cold feet got the better of her and she remained silent. Eventually the train came to a screeching stop at Hogsmeade station.  
  
There was a great hustle to get off the train. People yelled out to friends as they clambered out of the doors. A call for first year students could be heard ringing over the noise of the crowd. She stood at the door of the train for a moment, starring up at the glittering school.What will my name have to be now?she thought as her eyes dropped from the castle to the intricut stone ground. Amy let her hair fall into her face as she descended the stairs. A cold rush of air greeted her hair as her feet met the ground. Nothing ever made her feel good about being within a group of so many people. Walls of witches and wizards framed her sides as her feet moved beneath her. Someone knocked hard into her sholder, causing her to loose balance. She felt the farmiliar fallling sensation that haunted her dreams. The shoulders above her grew taller.  
  
But this time, it stopped. Amy didnt feel any cold stone beneath her. Instead she felt a warm arm across her back. Amy suddenly realized that, for the first time in a long time, someone saved her. A comforting feeling spread throughout her. Suddenly, she realized she was leaning on someone she didnt know. Her feet slowly regained their balance. Her hand quietly reached up to grab the sholder of her catcher. Amy pulled herself to her feet, her eyes still tracing the floor. She glanced up into the face of her savior. A pair of icy blue eyes stared back into her pine green ones. The boys long white-blonde hair saw greasily slicked back. A smirk spread across his face. Amy dropped her eyes from his gaze and stood up. She felt her face grow hot as hair fell back to hide her face again.  
  
"Watch yourself," the boy said to her. His low voice sent icy chills up her spine. She glanced up to see him steadily walking away. Her eyes traced his figure as he strutted through the crowd. People began pushing her back so she would move forward. Someone almost knocked her down again. Coming back to her senses, Amy followed the rest of the students to the horseless carriges. Well, acctually, they weren't that horseless. Thressals stood docile in front of each carrige. She had been able to see them since last year. They weren't that haunting now, their emaciated figures being held on to by simple teathers. She stood there in wonder, watchingthe red eyes horses stamping.  
  
Realizing she was one of the last few standing there, Amy clambered into a near carrige. As she heaved herself up into the door, she noticed 3 other attendees of the school. But her eyes were taken from their faces quickly by hair greeting her face. And even though her hair brought a sweet essence to her nose, the stench of the cabin lingered at her nostrils. The carrige smelled oddly of cabbage and moth balls. Amy sat down next to someone on the seat facing the back of the carrige. A soft breath of dust exhaled as she shifted her back so she was as comfortable she could get. Her eyes danced across the shoes of 3 other people in the cabin. Two of them had large, wide feet the were covered by tight black penny loafers. Her eyes lazily moved of the the pair closest to her. The thirds seemed almost graceful in their paiten leather coverings. Her eyes followed the shoes to the shins....up the torso... to a pale face. A pair of farmiliar cold blue eys stared back at her. His white blonde hiar was slicked back, yet slightly askew. Suddenly she put two and two together and realized he was the boy that had caught her. Silent ly she felt her facee become a burning red, her cheeks tingling with warmth. She began to stare at their shoes again  
  
"We're not horrible disfigured. It is ok to look up," said that low voice in a mocking tone. Amy's body shook at his voice, a sense of fear spreading though her. The two large boys on the other side of the cabin began to snicker.Her eyes shot up, her temper slowly rising with in her chest. One of the boys and a round piggy face, his eyes and mouth seemed to swim in his flesh. The other looked asian in the light. His short spiky hair jutting out in all directions. His mouth hung slightly agape and he sniggered with his friend.His world began to heat up....Oh... if they keep laughing....  
  
The carrige slowly pulled to a creaking stop. Amy sat as the three other boys hopped out. Finally, she stood and reached out for the door handle to jump down. Instead of feeling a cold rounded door knnob, she felt a warm, flat surface. her eyes darted to see that vlonde boy helping her down. She stoo there for a secon, hand in hand, staring at him.Slowly her raised an eyebrow, and she hopped out onto the ground. She sped ahead of him, muttering a slight thanks as she passed.  
  
A/N- Ok I know, nothing really happened. Plot building I swear.please review for me! I want to thank those that did review for my first chapter, I love the motavation. 


	3. Million

A/N- Fine dont update. Ok well i love doing this anyway so even if you dont read it o well. Please review for me though, I feel like I'm writing for no reason.  
  
Amy sat on her four poster bed, muttering to herself. nothing knew or eventful at the banquet. The usual greeting speech, the usual arrival of food, everything was the same. She watched the other girls talk and giggle as they posted pictures and posters around their beds. Amys eyes wandered up to her own headboard. The dark oak was completely bare, its polished finish almost like glass. Quietly she reached uner her bed. Her trunk and other boxes were placed in an orginized mayhem under there. Her fingers searched until she gripped the cool metal handle of her guitar case. She pulled it out from under her bed. The long black box came sliding out from under the bed. and she placed her feet on the box.  
  
"Ooo! Whats that Amy?!" Alliosn called from the other side of the room. Allie (her nick name) was a wild little witch. Her thick dark brown hair billowed behind her as she ran over to Amys bed. Her laughing green eyes danced across the room as she landed with a soft plop on her bed. Allison was one of the happiest people ever, very hyper at times. She was the 5 year advisor, giving out some of the "best advice this side of the Transfiguration room."  
  
"It's nothing," Amy said, pushing the case back under her bed. But Allie was too quick for her and gripped the creaking handle. She flipped it up onto her lap and unlached the locks. A ashtonished smile spread across her face as she pushed the box back. Thick cover fell back revealing her long slender black guitar. Six silver frets each held a tightly spun grey strings. On the actual guitar, in long looping caligraphy said, "Million."  
  
"Million? Whats that supposed to mean?" Mia asked rather snobbishly. Amy turned to look at her. Mia's piggish little nose curled in a strange fashion. Her watery blue eyes took up much of the top half of her face, her fat lips taking up the rest. Terrible green eyeshadow seemed to pool at the edge of her eyebrows, showering glitter all over her forehead. Her robes were buttoned that every boy she would come across would die laughing at the attempts to be cool.  
  
"'A million words wont bring you back, I know because I've cried; neither will a million tears, I know beacuse I've cried,'" Amy said in a rather poetic way. she reached down and gripped her guitar. She lifted it up onto her thigh and began to strum. She oculdn't focus on one simple tune, so she just plucked and ran her fingers across the strings.Allie jumped to her feet and began dancing to a music that was in her own head. She was quite humorus to watch, hips swaying from side to side, the her whole body bobbing up and down.  
  
Amy slowly lifted it back up an nestled it back into its case. It was the only piece of home she really had left. With Ellen some where in America, mother dead, and heavens knows what happened to father, she had been put in the swirling pool of life to early. Her world was always been wild, but now to the tenth degree. She no longer had a place to call home, no sholder to cry on, no warm hugs at the end of term. Her home was now a small room in the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender let her stay for free if she would bus tables and clean. She helped clean other stores on Diagon Alley for extra money.  
  
Amy slumped back into her pillows, The soft blue and gold velvet enveloped her. She had to work just to live. And at age 14, she was already running for her life, struggling with her education, and trying to make a life for herself. Amy let herself muse upon the topic as her eyelids slowly began to droop. She slowly feel asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
  
A/N: Once again, PLOT BUILDING! Please review for me! i really lie to know what you people think. I would like atleast 2 more reviews before i update (right now I have 3 so keep count). Thank you for reading and please review! 


	4. So damn pretty

A/N- Thank you to the 1 PERSON that reviewed! (Hint hint wink wink!). And sorry for the lack of updates. I have been sick with bronchitis and my schedule was hectic (sp?) Any who, ONWARD!  
  
"You know, for never having learned this stuff before, you're good at it," Allie said. One of her big giggling smiles spread across her face. She laughed a little before bouncing back up from the stool. She turned back to her own cauldron, which was a shimmering blue.  
  
Amy looked down at her own potion. It may not be the precise blue as that Hermonie kids cauldron, but it was a glittering turquoise. It was her first time making this type of growing potion and as Allison had said, she was catching on very fast. It had become apparent to her that in her years of running, she had missed some curriculum, but she still understood. She reached for her vile to fill it with her potion when Allie came sauntering back over to her.  
  
"Need some help?" She asked with a smile, She took the vile from Amy hand and dipped it sloppily into the potion. It came back up dripping and over flowing. Allie took no notice as Hermonie began telling her how dangerous what she was doing. She wiped off the excess blue on her shirt and carried it up to Professor Snape. When Allie came back she smiled like nerd at something behind Amy.  
  
"Draco, what a pleasure to see you! How's it going?" she cried in her geekiest voice she could muster. Amy turned to see him standing but a few inches from her. His white blonde hair was still slicked back, that same smirk doted his face. He slightly winced when she snorted, his perfect brow furrowing under her disgusting measures.  
  
"Rather fine. I was wondering if I could show you my new owl tonight?" he said in a seductive tone. Amy felt that familiar sensation as he spoke, like ice creeping up her spine. She looked back at Allie, to see her with her finger in her nose and snorting again. She stifled a laugh in a heavy cough that made may people turn their heads in their direction.  
  
"Uhhhh... I dunno.... I'd wuv to!" She said in a babyish tone. She put on the worlds worst kid smile and began to rock back and forth. Her finger found her way into her own hair and she stuck it in her mouth. Amy looked back at Draco. His one eyebrow was razed in a freaked out face. His eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching this terrible pick up line. His mouth hung slightly open, and even though it sounded like he was trying to say something, all that was heard was little cracks of his voice.  
  
"Umm.... That's ok...Never mind," Draco said, still holding that face. He turned on his heel and walked away from them as fast as possible. He actually sped back over to Pansy Parkinson, the Slythren slut. ' Well at least he was a person he can always depend on,' she thought. Amy began to laugh and turned back to Allie.  
  
"How can you do that? He was just being nice!" she said through a fit of giggles. Allie joined her in laughing, but not as hard. She sighed and smiled as her eyes traced his figure from the other side of the room.  
  
"It's simple. Once your realize that almost every single girl in Hogwarts would like to end up in his bed- save those select few- you begin to notice that he gets whatever he wants every night because he is so damn pretty. Now I have learned this through watching this happen to certain girls. He doesn't actually even have a new owl; he just knows there is an empty classroom but 30 feet from the owlery. I'm not saying that I've been there or anything.... But still he doesn't need friends when he has every girl chasing after him," Allie said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Amy sat there for a few seconds, computing exactly what she had just said. She came back to her senses and realized Allie was telling her to move and get her stuff. There was a quick mad dash for her books and quills, and she and Amy headed back up to the Great Hall. 


	5. Dare

A/N- Well hello again. I love the 2 OF YOU that reviewed for me (subtle hints, subtle hints). Amy is going to be on a slight delay (like 2 weeks) over the next month, so sorry in advance. Ok righto!  
  
September quickly faded into October, but the warm weather lingered. Students escaped from classes to enjoy the sun that still beat down on the glittering lake and green grounds. Shrieks of laughter and talk rung through out the hills and multiple people ended up in the hospital wing for aching stomachs. The essence of Saturday hung lightly all over the castle and many were out and about.  
  
Amy and Allison had gotten together with a few other girls for a bit of fun. She slumped back on to a tree, the coarse bark scraping at her back. Soft rays of light filtered through the leaves. The grass was soft to the touch, and still smelled sweet like early spring. Amy tipped her head back, starring up into what she could see of the sky. The blinding sun showered bright rays across the forest and the green. Candy clouds dotted the sky, giving shade off every now and then. Crows and other birds out of the forest on certain intervals.  
  
"Hey Allie, truth or dare?" Hermonie asked slyly. Amy's attention was immediately drawn back to the game. Ginny was giggling madly next to her, her genuine smile quickly spreading around the circle. Pavarti had a look that made her seem very detached from the game, as her eyes were following the Gryffondor Quiddich team as they headed for the field. Padma sat next to her, slowly braiding bits of grass.  
  
Allie had been absentmindedly watching a butterfly as it drifted away from her, so, in a not-really-connected voice; she said simply "Dare." Ginny's fit of giggles increased as she fell back onto the grass rolling around. Hermonie looked at her with a confused smile. Allie looked back at her with an expression that made it seem like she had no clue what she had just said. Ginny had finally gotten under control but when she saw Allies face, a full-hearted belly-shaking laugh knocked her right back over.  
  
"Ginny," Hermonie asked with a mock worry smile, "do you have an idea for Allie to do, since you can keep a straight face?" Ginny managed to nod as she slowly gained enough power over her giggles to sit back up. Her gentle red curls shook as she spat out her words:  
  
"Allie, I dare you to go over and ask Draco to join us, no matter what it takes!"  
  
Allison shrugged and pushed herself to her feet. After lightly brushing off her bum, she assuredly walked over to The Slytheren Quiddich team as they poured out of the stadium. Their ivy green and silver robes caught the light and gave them an essence that made them almost angel looking. Allie made her way over to him, her head bobbing back and forth as she hummed.  
  
"He's a year older than us..." Amy said to herself, "and they want her to do anything to get him to join us?"  
  
"Well he does fancy her more than any of the rest of us," Padma said in a harsh tone. Pavarti looked at her with a bizarre gave, clearly new to the fact that her twin liked Draco.  
  
Amy turned back to face Allie getting him. She stood there, obviously trying to convince him to come over and play their stupid game. His face showed that he needed something to really make him come. Allie let out a sigh and grabbed his neck. She pulled him in quick and began to massage his tongue with her own. Ginny and Hermonie both began to roll all over the floor shrieking with laughter.  
  
Allie pulled back and Draco looked thoroughly pleased. Allie turned to walk back to the group; Draco slipped his arm around her lower waist as they walked. She turned and slapped him lightly across the face and he lifted his arm to her shoulders. They both can stroll back up to them and Padma hastily made room for the two of them to sit down. Allie sat back down next to her, but Draco sat next to Amy, his gaze climbing up her body.  
  
And the game ensued. Secrets were revealed, innocence was lost. Amy had become very detached and was about to get up and leave when Padma asked, "Amy, truth or dare?" Her mind shot awake and she almost fell down. She felt her face grow hot as she turned back to face them. Ginny was laughing again, Hermonie was deep in thought, Allie was smiling off into space, Pavarti was back to braiding grass, and Draco seemed not to care.  
  
"Umm...I'm feeling rather spontaneous...dare!" She said.  
  
"Ok then... You and Draco. 7 minuets in heaven on the other side of the lake!" Padma said with a smirk.  
  
Amy's stomach did endless amounts of back flips right then. Her jaw dropped as her eyes darted over to Draco. A look of slight surprise hung on his eyes. His gaze met hers and it changed to a look of question.  
  
"I CAN'T!" Amy cried. She was still innocent in that world: never been kissed, never had held hands with another boy. But she knew she had to. Her chicken had already been used and there was no way out.  
  
"Wait a second, how will we know when time will be up?" Draco asked, his voice seductive and passionate. Padma gave a slight shiver; Amy felt the familiar sensation creeping up her back.  
  
"Simple. You two fly over there on you broom stick and then send up red sparks. After seven minuets we'll send up green sparks and you'll fly back together," Padma said in a matter-of-fact tone. Amy felt her stomach drop. They would want to know all about it later. She sent Allison a pleading glance, hoping she could get her out of the mess. Allie simply looked back at her, a look of sorrow on her brow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco stand and mount his broom.  
  
"Do I have too?" Amy mouthed to Allie. She heard Draco let out and impatient sigh. Allie gave her the same sorrowful look and slowly nodded her head. Amy turned to face Draco. His white blonde hair shown white in the sun, his eyes squinted in to blinding light. She began to feel herself shake as her feet moved themselves toward Draco. Finally she mounted Behind Draco, and, her heart like a humming bird in her chest, he kicked off.  
  
A/N- Weew. Longest chapter yet. Ok when you finished REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! If you need help understanding something, if you have suggestions, or just have a comment, PLEASE don't hesitate to state them. I wont be able to update for a few more weeks so sorry. And review! 


	6. Forewarned

A/N-Hello everybody. Good to be back. I love the two of you that reviewed for me again. Why, because of the motivation. Yes and I realize I haven't put up a disclaimer in like...forever. So here it is. A disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THAT STUFFS. Ok I'm done. Oh and Allie says hi. Moving on...  
  
The sun beat down on them as Draco kicked off. Amy could hear them wind whistling in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaped form the corner of her eye. 'Don't look down, don't look down,' she chanted in her head. Her grip tightened around his waist as he turned sharply around, facing the lake. As though he stepped on some invisible pedal, they flew off, exceeding 60 miles per hour. Amy's heart staggered, her eyes blown open. The wind stung her corneas and her lungs were filled with chilled air. Her knees pained from the sudden draw back of her legs, and her face felt very cold.  
  
The wind whipped about her long black hair sending it in all directions. Draco's deep green robes flew back, his Quiddich booties kicked against her shins. Wind blew up her sleeves; she felt the hair on her arms stand tall from the cold. Her face tingled with windburn and the hammering of her heart lessened. Amy had always been afraid of flying. But now, crouched behind a studly Quiddich player's back, the wind whipping through her hair, she felt alive. Her soul fluttered above her mind was filled with a wonderful feeling. An icy chill went back down her spine, the joyous feeling left her.  
  
Draco began to descend on the far side of the lake. In an attempt to look around his broad shoulders, she happened to look down. The glistening lake looked like soft shimmering undulated silk; the sparse rocks were the size of tires. Ahead, the lake stopped at met with the tree line of the forbidden forest. But before the lake came to shore, there was a wide green island. It came into a bigger and bigger view as they sped towards the lone tree that stood in the middle. Yet as they drew closer, the green became spurted with brown. The tree that appeared alive and healthy looked close to death and leaves fell fast.  
  
Amy closed her eyes, as Draco slowed to land. But once she felt them jerk to a sudden stop, what she was about to do popped back into her head. Her heart skipped a beat and began thumping heavily. She anxiously ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, contemplating very hard. She opened her eyes as Draco final stopped. His face was turned to face her. His ivory cheeks were softened by red of the cold. His hair was still held back in its blonde curl running down his neck. He smirked evilly at her before turning away.  
  
Amy hoisted herself off the broom and took a few quick steps away. She turned away, her face reddening from nerves. She heard Draco drop his broom, then his soft steps across the prickly grass. Her eyes looked down, her hair fell She felt herself start to shake, slightly, but still uncontrollably. She slid her feet inch by inch away from where she believed he stood. Her eyes glanced up and found she stood but inches from the tree. Its pale brown gray bark was chipping off all round them. Bright green moss rose up the roots to the base of the trunk. She looked up into the thinning branches to see but a few leaves left a vibrant green, the rest lay brown, red, and a fading gold.  
  
A twig snapped loudly from behind her. His hand came down on her shoulder in a vice-like grip. She felt a surge of energy through her spine as his grip turned her around. Her body began to quake under his firm hold. Amy couldn't look at him, not into those cold icy eyes, and that harsh glare.  
  
But she couldn't do anything. He used his other strong, tan hand and lifted her chin. The surge came again as his rough skin grabbed her pale chin. Her view became fuzzy and blurred. She blinked and her vision came back to clear. She looked into his blue eyes. They read her face, sensing her fear and only laughing at it. His arms slowly reached up to her neck and his pinkie rolled around her ear. Entire head surged with energy and her hearing went blank. His face softened suddenly, and he closed in. Her eyes began to droop and they involuntarily closed.  
  
His lips caressed her own and she got the same surge again, though substantially stronger. He came back again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She lifted her hands but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the tree. Every thing became blurry again as she opened her eyes back up. The massage of her mouth suddenly became a sense of warmth through out her entire body. Her mind sped through time and space; her vision went black. She felt herself spinning. She lost feeling in her entire body, though a soft sting ran throughout the area around her.  
  
Amy opened her eyes. She was standing on the ocean, the water rippling under her feet. All round her was the deep blue of the deep sea. The blinding sun shit rays all over the water. Soft glittering air fluttered around her, she felt like in was examining her body. The horizon met the sky, a soft pale baby blue dotted with pearly white clouds.  
  
"Amy."  
  
She looked around. She new she was alone, but still her eyes searched around again. "Amy," the voice cooed again. Suddenly, as though it just materialized in front of her, a small body of a girl appeared in front of her. She had long matted black hair; a white strip ran down the frame of her face. She had a little turned up nose and big sorrowful hazel amber eyes. Her little body was clothed in a long tattered brown cloak that was draped over her shoulders.  
  
"Ellen!" Amy cried. Her mind raced as she realized she had her eyes on the one person she had wanted to see for 3 years now. She tried to move her legs to embrace her sister. But even as she lifted a toe, the air around her stung her all over her body.  
  
"Amy, be warned," Ellen said in a meaningful tone. "Avoid this child. You know nothing right now. You know nothing of what he will do to you."  
  
"Ellen, where are you? How did you survive? Ellen!"  
  
"You have been forewarned."  
  
Ellen's body disintegrated again as the ocean began to spin. The two blues fused together in a montage of color; the clouds joined in the hullabaloo. Soon everything began a white and spun through all colors known to man, even some she couldn't describe. The spinning soon became overwhelming, and blacked out.  
  
A/N: Woo. Long chapter. Sorry about the delay too. Me brothers computer which I had bee typing this on was having problems. Then it exploded. Ya. So, anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NOW! 


	7. Take my innocence and my life

A/N- Ok slight cliffy from last week and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here it is, the thing hat has nagged me more in the brain besides my math homework. Ok now that I have stated that, LEAD ON MCDUCK!  
  
Amy opened her eyes. It's seemed as though no time had passed, Draco was still on top of her, pressing her back into the tree. Her arms were wrapped in his hands and held over her head. She could still feel the sun still beat down on the island, but a heavy gray cloud lingered not far way. The tree was still jagged and shard and the browning grass still surrounded them. The castle loomed hundreds of feet away, its windows glittering in the sun.  
  
She eyes fell back to Draco, his body turning her from the tree. He let her wrists go to let her self get situated. But her feet got tangled and she fell. But this time no one caught her. And down but a few seconds after she hit the hard dry ground, 150-pounds of testosterone fell on her little body. He set his arms at her sides letting o of her wrists. He drew back, still but a few inches from her face. His eyes were heavy with passion and heat; the ice of blue was hazed with emotion. His hair was askew her she assumed she may have run her fingers through. Amy felt her wrists being gathered by his one hand and them he lifted the other. He worked open the neck of her shirt and undid her tie. His rough fingers danced across her neck and the tingle ran across her shoulders.  
  
"Please no," She mumbled. He looked up from his work. He looked into her eyes, puzzled but still heavy. Wonder crossed her mind ands she tried to slide away, afraid of what he might do. But he let go of her wrists, pulled her back to him, and gathered them up again in no time at all. The grip he held was like an iron clamp, holding her so still. He smirked but continued on unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"What's this? Little West afraid of having fun? Oh, don't worry, no one has to know..." He cooed, his voice dripping with passion. Amy suddenly felt his cold hand on her stomach. She shivered as her nerves surged once more with energy. She glanced to the sky. The gray cloud floated closer and closer to the sun, trying to eclipse it. She looked to Draco. He was contentedly unbuttoning the top button of her top, revealing her pale blue bra. She began to shake with nerves, so she tried to slither away again. But he still held her tight, moving was futile.  
  
"Look, this is my first time for all of this," She said worriedly. Still Amy knew he would take no notice. No one else had, even Allie. But he looked up, startled yet still covered. His brow was raised and his mouth was in a confused position. He shrugged awkwardly then looked back down. Looking down, he reached into the pocket of her robes, found her wand lifted it up, and shot a stream of deep green sparks into the air. Desperately, Amy wished that they had flown high enough so they could see on the other side of the castle.  
  
"Really? Well, don't worry, I'll make it good for you...I'll make it good for you." He reached to her breast and began to pull down the strap. Suddenly she felt her mind taking over and she tried to push him away. Amy had no clue what she was doing as she slapped him in the face. He assumed she was being playful and buried his head into her neck. Amy lost herself and found herself biting hard into his brow. Her teeth sunk into his flesh and he screamed. He jumped off her and yelled in pain, his hands were clasped over his eye. He rolled off her and stood up, a puzzled look about him. She pushed him away from her and she jumped up. She ran blindly for the edge of the island and found herself looking down a small rocky cliff. She heard Draco chasing after her, his footsteps loud in the dead leaves.  
  
Amy felt her legs bend beneath her and her feet pushed off the ground. The wind rushed through her hair as she plummeted towards the water below. She sucked in a quick breath before she left the cold water engulf her. The water wasn't that deep, so she felt her feet hit the bottom of the lake as she pushed herself back to the surface. She hovered there at the surface before swimming towards the near shore. She heard Draco kick off the island on his broom; he yelled for her to get on the broom with him. But she ignored his yelling and swam faster to the bank. Soon she was on her feet, wading through the water.  
  
"Amy!" Draco yelled down at her. She turned and looked up at him. The glare of the sun had disappeared; the gray cloud lingered in front of it. He was hovering about 5 feet away from her. There was a heavy lie of blood trickling down from his brow. His eye was swelled from blood rushing to his head; his platinum hair was stained with a deep crimson.  
  
"Go away you bastard!" She screamed. But the words didn't feel like her own, they were foreign on her tongue. She began to run through the water, stumbling and kicking up cold water around her. The water met the muddy shore. She saw Draco land but a few feet from her as she sprinted away into the forest. She dodged trees, trying to loose him. But she heard his thundering footsteps not far behind her. She ran around a huge oak, becoming slowly dizzy. The sound of his feet slowed the stopped. Amy glanced around the edge of the tree and saw him there. HJE was glancing around, trying to guess where she had headed. He abruptly turned around, walking back out of the forest.  
  
Amy slumped down and rested her back on the tree. She had no clue what had just come over her. She felt like someone else had taken over her body. She leaned her head back on the tree, closing her eyes. 'Where are you Ellen? Where are you,' she thought suddenly. Her eyes prickled with tears and her throat was suddenly. She squeezed her eyes shut, muttering to herself about her memories. She felt the tears run down her pale cheek and she tasted its salty residue on her lip. She closed her eye and more tears found there way out of her eye. Her body began to quake again, this time with cold. Her stomach tied in knots and she felt herself becoming panicked.  
  
Amy let her mind take her, trying to remember the happy times. She saw herself at the hospital when Ellen was born 2 months early. She remembered the day of her father's disappearance, the tears and anger it brought to their quiet ranch. She remembered the nerves she had when she waited in the Great Hall of Beabaxton, waiting to be sorted. But she saw those piercing blue eyes again, that little steak knife covered in her mother's blood.  
  
Her eyes shot open on that last thought. She looked around; all the light had disappeared from between the trees. Her body was could and numb from the water of the lake and she shivered heavily. Ungracefully, she pushed herself to her feet and tried to guess which was she had entered. But all the trees blended together so she was forced to walk in some direction. Her feet began to move under her, kicking away leaves and snapping twigs.  
  
Amy had no clue how long she was walking in that same way. It had to be hours because she heard the distant chirping of crickets die down, signaling the rise of the moon. The trees all looked the same as she wandered, the darkness made it hard to tell them apart. She squinted into the far away distance. There was a little light, only a speck of a glitter between the trees. Instantly, she walked faster towards it. The light grew until se found herself in front of a glittering pond. The water was a silvery white and rippled at a pale sand beach. A wide and of weeping willow trees surrounded the glittering water. She rested her hand on the soft bark of a near willow. For a tree, the bark was silky smooth and unbroken.  
  
Suddenly, she was no longer numb and a feeling of warmth ran throughout her body. She looked into the water as if someone had bottled an aurora of some sort. The water changed fro silver to a very pale azure. She stared into the water, the light illuminating her face. Pondering about even touching the surface, Amy sat down on the shore of the lake. She knew it wouldn't make any difference if she just dove in with her clothing on, for they lingered with dampness. But she slipped of her Mary-Jane's and stockings and dabbled her toes in the water. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into the water. But as her head was in the water, it was no longer a gentle tingle. It was a harsh painful sting that made he gulp in a huge amount of water. She became submerged as her eyes popped open. But looking through this water was not like glass. She saw visions of people being slaughtered before her eyes; their blood seemed to float in the water with her. She pushed at the bottom of the lake, trying to raise herself from the bottom. But the surface had become rock hard, she couldn't break through  
  
Amy felt her breath becoming faint; her heartbeat slowed. She tried to let air come to her mouth, but water filled her lungs. She trashed around underneath the water, her long black hair got tangled around her neck. She thrashed round beneath the glass of the surface, but she couldn't break it. She closed her eyes, the gore of mutilation burned in them. Her back hit the bottom of the pool; soft silver dust enveloped her. She had expected to die right then and there, lying on the bottom of the pond. But Suddenly, Amy sunk through the sand and into another world.  
  
A/N: Heh Heh... that was fun to write. Ok please review for me even though I've been a crappy writer and have spent way too much time perfecting this. Ok REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	8. Steel gardens

A/N- Ok, so she isn't really dead so I'm gunna keep writing! And for those of you that are "The Giver" fans, I'm stealing a bit of The Community.  
  
She pushed herself off the sandy bottom of the open and broke through the surface. She was floating in a great big fountain; there were several statues of animals with water spurting out of them. She reached up and grabbed the neck of the closest stallion, the tarnished bronze unimaginably cold under her fingers. She pushed herself to her feet; throw her hair out of her eyes.  
  
She looked down at what she expected to be her soaked Hogwarts uniform, but saw something different. She was wearing a thin form fitting pale blue dress. Water trickled down from the hem at her knees and she saw her Mary- Janes were replaced by a pair of worn black shoes. Looking up, she realized that this was some sort of garden. There were great trees that delimited the fountain. Looking closer, she saw that the soft weather worn leaves were actually little pieces of a shiny green metal attached to a long bronze tree. There were hundreds of trees like this, all made of metal that wee stretched about the garden. The flowers were the same also, little pieces of precious stone attached to tarnished stems. The sky above looked about to open up and let a storm out, down onto the beautiful garden of steel.  
  
Out in the metal garden there were men walking about in the maze of artificial flora. They were suited like samurais, heavy shoulder armor and long swords. The only visible parts of their faces were their eyes, two piercing blue dots on each face. They carried about their business, not stopping to acknowledge one another. Each walked in a strict pattern it seemed, patrolling in a perfect triangle. She ducked down into the water as one of these men passed by the fountain. She knew that the water had made some sound, but he took no notice. And then, as though it had just become obvious, there was no sound. There were no chirping birds, or burbling water sounds. There was no sound coming from the men as the walked about the paths. Everything was silent  
  
Amy deftly made her way to the edge of the fountain, trying hard not to make too much noise. But her mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out where she was. There was nowhere on earth like this, unless...her mind fluttered at the thought. 'Is this the future?' she pondered and she hoisted herself over the cold rim of the pool. She saw her guitar case near by (she recognized he fathers name written on it in battered lettering) and ran over to pick it up. But the instant she set her feet on the ground, the guards all became alert and a loud blaring siren went off. One of the men that were near approached her, his hand on the hilt of this sword.  
  
"Where is your ID?" He asked in a strict voice. Amy blindly stuck her hands in the pockets of the dress, trying to find something that would resemble an ID. She felt what might have been a credit card and pulled it out. She caught a glimpse of it before the man snatched it away. Her picture, or what she believed to be hers was on it, and there seemed to be information about her on it also.  
  
"Musician, eh? Well, then you must be here to see the Duke about the entertainer," he said in a booming voice. He handed her back the little card and picked up her guitar. "Unit 563902 will escort you to your destination," he said in that same loud voice. All of sudden, there was another of the "samurais" was standing by her, holding the guitar.  
  
"I can carry that!" she exclaimed, reaching for the case. He thrust the case into her hands the turned sharply on his heel, stalking of in the opposite direction. Amy had to jog to keep up with him at his fast pace through the garden. Looking around her, Amy saw that the garden began to change, from the sweet serenity that was in the outlaying layer. There were actual people walking around and sitting on benches that appeared to be made of petrified wood. They all were dressed in medieval style clothing, the woman in long dresses and then few men in sweeping robes. They all were talking quietly, pointing at things and chatting. The was a tall thin man leaning against a tree reading a book silently. Amy looked at his as she passed him by. His gaze lifted from the book into her own eyes. His eyes looked very solemn and an emerald green. He held a small pair of spectacles in his hand that he squeezed tightly as she passed. He was dressed in a scarlet robe with fine gold trimmings that glittered in the sunlight. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
Amy glanced back down at her guitar; her face began to burn with embarrassment. She slowed down a bit, wanting to look up into the face of that man again. But she had no clue who he was. Yet, she knew that face from somewhere. Yes, she had seen it once before... But where?  
  
The guard had noticed her slow pace and reached up for her shoulder. He gripped in and turned her from the man and through an open door. She found herself standing a huge circular room. There were 2 great tables that made the shape of an 'O' in the middle of the room. The tables were set with fine gold plates and glass goblets, all twinkling in the light from the crystal chandeliers that hung about the room. There were amazingly ornate decorations on the walls and ceilings, everything from golden angels to almost realistic paintings of horses and men. The ceiling above her was a picture of heaven, there were angels and in the center, there was a child.  
  
The guard continued to veer her out of the room into a little door on the far side. "You will find the Duke in there. He will ask you to play a piece for him. Seeing as you are so late, you may not know if you will perform or not," he said in a mechanical voice. Her pushed her up to the door and marched out of the hall, his steps echoing in the hall. She watched him as he left though the same great wooden doors that they had entered through, and listened to the soft noise they made when they shut.  
  
Amy stood there at the door. She didn't know what to do, or why she was here. She didn't even know where she was! It was all too much for her. 5 minuets ago she thought she was dead and know it seemed like she was standing in some sort of medieval London. And why was she here with her guitar? And where was the forest, and the lake, and... it all made no sense. But she couldn't stand there forever, waiting to be told what was happening. So, gathering up her confidence, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
  
But she never knew what the truth was behind that door...  
  
A/N- ok, finally I did it! YAY! I'm updating! WEE HO! Um, and if I offended anyone with my little religious part, I am very sorry. It was meant to be symbolic, not insulting. Ok now that you have finished it, please review. Pwease review. Look at this, 8 chapters and only 11 reviews...I feel hated.... 


	9. Broken and familiar

A/N- Ok I get that feeling that a really only have one patron to this story...humph.... O well, I'll keep writing. And yes, there will be actual dialogue!  
  
"Well, who is this?" a voice asked from a desk across the room. Amy looked up from the floor and into the small office. It was a small office, having only 3 different furnishings in it: 2 chairs; 1 desk; and heaven knows how many bookshelves. The walls were packed with them, and all were overflowing with papers and files. There were but a few trinkets on the desk in the center of the room. There was a little nameplate on the desk amidst the rampant chaos of magical items. There was a man sitting at the desk, whom had spoken to her. He had a neatly parted head of flaming red hair, coupled by a weary face of freckles. He wore a maroon robe and stood as Amy took a step into the room.  
  
"I thought this was a private meeting!" snapped a woman in a chair in front of the desk. She turned to look at Amy; those deep brown eyes cutting through Amy's own green ones. The woman was a willowy creature, having long arms and legs. Her head was held high even though it seemed to be weighted by a huge brown bun at the back of her head. She wore a long black gown with intricate emerald trimmings that ran about her neckline.  
  
"It is. Well, I mean it was until she came," he muttered to the woman. Amy felt her face begin to burn red as the man turned to face her. "Now, young woman, if you would please excuse us for a few minuets. There is a bench outside the door that you can wait on. I will call you back in when I am ready for you," he said firmly.  
  
Amy wrenched open the door and shut it softly behind her. Looking around, she saw no bench anywhere near. The only place to sit seemed to be at the golden chairs that ran on the outside of the tables. She felt that if she even touched those chairs, the peace and serenity of the hall would change. Each one was perfectly placed there. Not a single chair, fork, or even dust fleck was out of place. Everything was held together it seemed, like there was some sort of presence keeping balances level. But her legs ached suddenly, like she had not sat for a hundred years. She longed to sit on one of those comfortable chairs, to eat upon that fine dinnerware, and to drink from those fine goblets.  
  
'No, the man told me to stay here!' mused one side of her mind. Yet then again, that same driving force spoke again to her, 'But I am weak now, and I don't know what is happening. I should get to sit down for I tire of standing, I should get some sort of an explanation. I should at least get an escort back to Hogwarts!' Amy listened subtly to the war inside her head as her feet carried her to the tables. 'I should not sit down!' mused the losing side. 'I just want to look at the table. It seemed so beautiful from a distance,' said the other side. So, as the rebelling side had said, she quietly circled the tables. The tables seemed to be set like they were at Hogwarts, with golden plates and goblets. But as Amy slowly circled the tables, everything about them began to change. The plates changed from solid gold to shining china with amazingly ornate designs of gold and silver on their rims. The goblets also became swirling crystal and diamonds were increased in the cutlery.  
  
'Who ever set this table...they must be a God for how rich they are,' pried both voices in her mind. Amy lifted her eyes to look about the tables. From just looking at the tables, everything seemed the same. But the again, when she was up to the edge of the table, what ever was set before her seemed to be the same about the table.  
  
"What type of spell could do this?" she whispered to herself. She set her guitar down and pulled out one of the chairs. As she slowly sat down, she ran her hand down the ornamented back of the chair. It didn't even feel like she was sitting on any material, but more on...air. She leaned back. The chair seemed to give her comfort, the kind of comfort that had long ago left her. But it was just a chair.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of a great door opening. She spun around to see two great oak doors slowly opening. There were voices, about 20 of them, coming through that door. Amy hopped up instantly for her chair, knocking it over. It landed with a booming crash that silenced the voices. Amy looked up, wide-eyed, to the voices. There were about 15 people standing there, all dressed elegantly, their robed festooned with fine designs and tassels and charms. All but one of these men was staring at her, their gaze slicing through her like a hundred thousand knives. They began to whisper amongst themselves and turn to consult one man in the middle.  
  
"Silence!" came a mans voice from the heart of the group. The voices did so and separated, forming an isle. The great voice came forth, all the others bowing their heads as he passed. The man, no wait... he wasn't quiet a man yet. Amy guessed about 17, all but a year older than her. He had shoulder length white blonde hair the framed and icy cold face. His eyes we like diamonds, crystal clear and beautiful. He wore a high collared black robe, which had a small Elizabethan collar. His gaze met hers and Amys eyes dropped quickly. She heard his footsteps continue until he was but a foot away from her. He raised his hand and lifted her chin. Her gaze met his and they locked in one another stare of a minuet. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Miss, may I ask you what you are doing in this private dinning hall?' he asked serenely. His voice set icy chills through her. Amy glanced down to the chair that lay a few feet away. The golden chair was cracked, its beauty seemed to have been stunted.  
  
"I was...I..." she stumbled on her words. But right to her rescue, she heard another door being opened. His eyes looked up beyond her. She felt her face glow with embarrassment; they had to look rather silly standing there.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Wease. Just the man I wanted to talk to," he said. His hand dropped from Amy's chin as he strode briskly past her. Her head dropped, hair clouding her view. Her face burned with embarrassment and her feeble attempts to talk.  
  
'You should have just stayed over there...' mused the wise voice in her head. Inwardly, she kicked herself out stupidity.  
  
"Miss?" Called the redheaded man, "Would you please come here? I am ready to speak with you now." Amy looked up and she turned to face him. The boy was standing next to him still whispering something in his ear as Amy grabbed her guitar. She walked over to him slowly, her feet like weights under her. The 2 men turned, walking back to the office. The elder man laughed. She stared at them, confused and befuddled. Why did they seem so familiar?  
  
A/N- grrr... that took forever to write. But hey, now it's done with and you get to wait another month or so for a new chapter AGAIN! Ha ha ha. Well you should be happy because this chapter has dialogue. O yeah and REVIEW! 


	10. All dressed up

A/N- I want you to know that this is two chaoter in one...so please, feel good that I labored for months on one then the other, but just glued them together. Ok, I'm done so you can read on now...

"Funny, how the world balances its self out like this," He said in a cool tone. Amy glanced off to the side. She was growing nervous from his remarks about his great kingdom and palace. He loved to talk of his own accomplishments and bother on about his vast land. She looked farther down the hallway, anticipating where he was taking her. The hall seemed to go for ages, until it finally ended at a small fountain.

She heard him talk about a painting on the wall, but she wasn't looking at it. What had caught her attention was a small piece of paper, lying before his feet. It was a light piece of parchment, yellowed by age, and crumpled to not be noticed. She bent over quickly and snatched it from before his toes. "Miss?" He asked in a confused tone. She glanced at his face. He looked somewhat shocked that she hadn't been listening to him ramble on about his great encounter with the greatest wizard of all times. His dark brow was pulled together, sending a few perfect white hairs askew.

"What's this map of?" Amy asked as she looked at the contents of the paper. It was an extremely detailed map. Every road, building, statue, and labels were all placed flawlessly in some sort of order. Under several buildings were the words "ID required" or "License required." It was colored in, marking different districts and streets. Perfect details and color marked each different monument or fountain, such as a description written in unreadable letters.

He snatched it from her fingers and stowed it away quickly in the folds of his robe. She looked away, face tingling with embarrassment. She knew she had done something wrong now, even though all she had done was pick something up. His gaze was piercing through her (A/N- I know, bad place, but I wanted to say it's like in the one scene in Lord of the Rings…when Merry finds the bowling ball thingie…), tearing through her like a knife.

"Thank you for picking this up for me," he said voice tense and powerful. Amy stole a glance at his face; she feared staring might result in something drastic. But when his eyes caught hers, his face softened. "Now, as I was saying…" He planted his arm on her shoulders and steered her down the hallway.

-----

Amy slumped back into the pillows, bewildered about the past events. She let out an exhausted sigh as the cushions engulfed her. Her head spun in confusion. What was going on? Not but 20 minuets ago, she had been an un-employed (as she was told) poor nobody. And now, she was a premier entertainer for the royal court and was scheduled to play a song in a concert, tonight! Everything was whirling around her, and she had no control of the tornado.

Gingerly, she stood up and walked about her spacious room. The superior carpet squished beneath her feet cushioning her every step. The walls harmonized her eyes, a soft emerald green, coupled by gold design. The furniture was fine, everything from the four-poster bed to the amazingly intricate doorknobs. The walls were covered in fine, rich silks and paintings. But on one wall is what made this room so stunning. The entire wall was a beautiful stained glass, colors of every imaginable shade, designs of that of the future. It pictured a man, standing alone on a hill, looking to the great masses of inhabitants below him. It was amazing.

Amy looked into her mirror, trying to process the information in her head. Her reflection began to scold her for her misunderstanding, but it made no difference. She was no longer on earth it seemed. She was somewhere, either in the distant past, or in another galaxy all together. This world was all about order, identification, and rules. Everything had a system; they way they talked, excusing themselves and apologizing at every waking moment. And somehow…she was a part of this. She reached into the thin pocket in her dress and drew out her ID card. It was a simple piece of plastic, no color, and no picture, just words.

"Name: Amora Eleanor West 

_**Occupation: Musician, artist**_

**_Birth date: October 30, 15970_**

_**Ranking: public, no access"**_

None of this made any sense to her. She wasn't born in 15970. Her birthday wasn't even in October! She willed herself to believe that this was all a dream, but her mind wouldn't take it. No matter how many times she would pinch herself; her eyes remained as they were. This was no dream… it couldn't be. No single mind could create a world like this. Not one…

"Are you listening to me?" jabbed the voice of her reflection. Amy looked at it. She hated magical mirrors, how their own reflection criticized what you should wear and how you should look. "As I was saying, you really should change out of that…rag. And that's putting it politely! There are some exquisite dresses in the wardrobe, so take a look in there. The green one would absolutely flatter your complexion, but the aqua one would be best for your figure."

Amy hesitated. This was all but normal. Her mirror was giving her fashion tips. She was somewhere what wasn't earth. She looked at her own clothing, a thin pale blue dress and worn shoes. And here she was, in a royal bedroom. "_All I had done was sung a song for that man…"_

"What are you staring around for? This is the royal court, darling! You don't have much time," her mirror scolded. It pointed indignantly at the wardrobe on the other side of the room. The door automatically flew open and dresses floated over to her bed. "Get going!"

She walked slowly over to the bed and ran her fingers over the dresses. They were made of silks and furs, various arrays of color and pattern. Amy didn't know how long she spent trying on the dresses…hours it seemed as her mirror babbled on about her appearance. Her arms began to feel tired from all the clothing until finally, she pulled on a dress what stopped her.

"Now that's gorgeous," came a voice from her door. Amy spun around. There was that man again, the blonde one. He smirked casually before turning on his heel and closing her door softly behind him. She stared wide-eyed at the door for a moment, expecting him to pop his head back in.

"You know, he wasn't lying either, that man," her reflection said in a dreamy tone. Amy let out a small laugh as she turned to look at herself. She wriggled at her apperance. It felt like she was wearing water, the material was so soft. It was white floor length, with a small train. The bosom was like a corset, white with a beautiful black lace layer. The train and bottom of the dress were a black ombre, soft in the shading.

Amy looked back up into the face of her reflection. Her eyes looked alive as she spun around smoothly, the skirt creating a little circle around her. The fatigue from the other dresses seemed like a thing of the past. '_I don't know why I feel so good!'_ she thought to herself, laughter on her tongue, _'But it sure feels good.'_

"And you didn't think any of these would look good no you…" her mirror said with a smile. Amy laughed softly as she peeled the dress off her, longing to wear it again. She hung it up in the armoire before she slumped down to the floor. The cold wood shot through her body as when slowly remembered the numbness she felt not long ago.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "One moment!" Amy called, scrambling up and pulling a sweater over her blue dress. She clambered over to the door, bare feet sinking into the plush oriental rugs. She grabbed the small silver door handle and opened the door slowly. And who she saw was no one she would expect to see in this world….

A/N- I felt like leaving you guys with a crappy cliffhanger so you'd ponder about this next chapter for months. HA! Yeah, so be happy I got this one out. And review, pretty please?


	11. Light

First, there was only laughter ringing through the hall as Amy poked her head out. There was no one there. The candles had gone out: evening was settling in on them. She took one last look before turning around. The sound reverberated as she closed the door softly behind her. The sound was coming from all around her. She glanced around her room. Her reflection was just as puzzled. It sounded like a small child, burbling with peals of laughter. The mirth grew louder as she reached for the doorknob. Amy slowly pulled the door open again, and stepped into the corridor. She glanced around, her eyes darting through the shadows. The paintings showed no signs of life, contrasting to that of the castle at home.

Suddenly, the giggling ended. The echoes died away…silence was restored. A candle at the end of the hall flickered and went out, just as the rest. Cautiously, Amy walked down the hall. She felt her heart quiver inside her chest. A sense of foreboding was eminent with each step. A thin beam of light lay across the floor: a door. She pressed her ear to it. Nothing…wait. She heard faint talking from inside. The strangely familiar voices spoke of colorful topics. She stepped away, slightly sickened. This was all too strange.

A door far down the darkened hallway was flung open. Light flooded the end of the corridor. Peals of mirth were coming from the hallway again. Amy stood frozen, her whole body was ridged. The light was alluring, much as the water in the pool she had found. Slowly, she relaxed and felt herself walking toward the light. Her feet barely lifted from the ground. The light was piercing white. The world around dissolved into nothing.

"Amora…"

She was about 10 feet from the light now. The radiance changed from bright white to gold, flickering like flame. Amy smiled lightly. She began to think of home, Ellen tucked into her bed, mother cooking in the kitchen, and she curled up by the hearth. She thought of Allie, her bouncing smile and sweet charm. A shadow moved across the light. Someone was in there.

"Amora…"

Maybe that person could lead her home. The beam altered again the colors of the seas: deep blues and highlights of turquoise. The shadow moved again. Maybe the person could give her some insight to where she was. Or what she was. The thoughts of happiness faded to those of bitter confusion, the day when she found her mother's grave in the cemetery, the sting of the water from the pool.

"Amora!"

Amy broke from her trance. There was blue light where she was standing. The hall was once again illuminated by the golden glow of candles. Down by her door stood a strange looking woman. She had violet skin that had sheen like a pearl. Long elf-like ears reached out behind her glossy sapphire-colored hair that fell lightly on her shoulders. The woman was dressed in colors darker than her skin with silver patterns that traced about like ivy. Her hair cascaded over the shoulder plates and left her stomach and most of her chest uncovered.

"Amora Eleanor, if I am not mistaken," said the woman. She walked without due consideration down toward Amy. Her eyes were solid white except for a small dark blue ring where a milky iris should have been. She had a thin line of what appeared to be a silver tattoo on her forehead, tracing her brow line like a vine. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Allique Zemoone, I bring no harm." She laid a strong hand on Amy's shoulder and motioned from them to walk.

"Did you say your name was Allie?" Amy asked, perplexed. What was she thinking?

The woman laughed heartily. A chill went through Amy. "My associates call me by that name, and I guess you are one too!"

They continued walking. Allique babbled on about how wonderful it was to have a newcomer in the palace, since things had gotten boring with the same people there everyday. They turned corners and walked though doors. Allique laughed again and stopped talking for a moment, her gazed paused on Amy's puzzled face. She had not been listening. Amy's mind had meandered. What was going on? Who or what was Allique? What was that noise in the corridor? Who was that person in the shadow?

…_Could they help her?_

A/N-Well, there you go. It only took about an hour to write. Tell me what you think, since you all know what to do.


End file.
